fuller_housefandomcom-20200222-history
Fuller House Wiki:Chat logs/27 June 2016
01:24:16 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 01:55:40 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 02:45:35 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 02:50:17 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 04:05:52 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 04:10:45 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 10:56:52 -!- FullerBot has joined Special:Chat 14:46:37 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 17:10:46 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 17:11:00 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has joined Special:Chat 17:11:08 Dude, lucky ;3 17:11:11 Hello Ditto 17:11:13 Your bot is 24/7 17:11:15 Nice 17:11:40 Ours has some probs because of some js dealios ;-; 17:11:47 Whats the problem bud 17:12:04 Well I have something that I should say.... 17:12:17 Sure \o/ 17:12:35 Why the fuck didn't you help me with the bot at firstr 17:12:45 I wanted to help you so bad O-O 17:12:51 I just couldn't find you 17:13:06 I didn't even remember your username 17:13:10 Yaa Sure but then you told me to install good damm rails 17:13:17 Yup 17:13:20 and gems 17:13:38 Why but Kocka told me a different story so you set me up didn't you 17:13:46 What the 17:13:53 Of course not bud ;-; 17:14:00 I'm using rails right now 17:14:17 Because dev comes pre-installed in it 17:14:40 Sure what an excuse you know if you wanted to help why didn't you just do it in one day 17:14:52 Sadly... 17:14:58 I have a limited net .-. 17:15:04 And most of the times I waited for you but you never answered 17:15:12 Dude, I'm always there when I'm here.......... 17:15:14 WAIT.... 17:15:21 No wonder 17:15:35 You should have left a message on my wall in Gravity falls 17:15:43 because there's a problem with the notifications 17:15:51 And what's this about closing threads ehh 17:16:03 Which? 17:16:14 I don't really recall closing any thread o.O 17:16:23 Like all the time you always block me out and then now your lying 17:16:29 What the heck 17:16:35 I would never block you out 17:16:42 You know what happened before don't act dumb 17:16:53 What the heck is going on? 17:17:02 Breathe 17:17:10 Obviously there's been a misunderstanding 17:17:27 I didn't block you at all 17:17:40 It was at that very moment 17:17:47 When i actually found you and your wikia 17:17:48 Oh Really but all that drama you caused Ditto you need to stop you hurt everyone's feelings and you don't care 17:18:01 Is....Is this Sandgar? 17:18:29 NO why would it are you accusing me of sockpuppeting! 17:18:40 What the heck?! 17:18:44 I never called you a sock 17:18:45 ever 17:18:58 Who the heck is telling you all this? 17:19:04 I need to know now ;-; 17:19:15 Yes you did you seriously just said "Is....Is this Sandgar?" 17:19:32 Because the only person I blocked is him 17:19:43 Can you stop with the face thing it's really annoyinh 17:19:46 When you said blocked it just pop'd there 17:19:56 I'm not sure what's going on anymore 17:20:10 Sure you don't 17:20:10 But there's been an awful misunderstanding 17:20:27 I didn't block you at all 17:20:41 No. You said you'll help me fix the bot but you never even came on most of the time to help and you always AFK me 17:20:58 Because I wasn't there on wikia and I couldn't find you 17:21:08 when everything in my life got partially sorted 17:21:10 Sure you couldn't what time was it 17:21:19 I found Kocka had it done 17:21:42 Ya in like 15 minutes and then Kocka didn't say you needed rails 17:21:55 Because you aren't hosting it anymore 17:22:01 You can do 2 options 17:22:06 Ruby itself or rails 17:22:15 I was just telling you the easy way 17:22:18 AND BESIDES 17:22:25 I have a wikia for making the bot 17:22:29 Whatever. But the the faces and stop using the freaking caps! 17:22:42 http://botcentral.wikia.com/wiki/Dittotron 17:22:56 You should have just checked 17:23:32 You know what when you came on all you said was install rails like WTF instead of leaving and making excuses why didn't you Ruby itself 17:24:05 I didn't leave like that, I left due to a valid reason 17:24:15 I myself am using Rails as well 17:24:20 and I can even prove it 17:24:57 The reason why I recommended rails is because you wouldn't need to install dev 17:25:06 and because dev comes pre installed in it 17:25:21 all you would have to do is just open cmd and type gem install httparty 17:25:24 and so on 17:25:25 Ditto after all the things I really don't wanna talk to you but I want to settle this because you call everyone liars ehhhh Ehh 17:25:38 Wait a minute... 17:25:49 What 17:25:49 I didn't call you a liar 17:26:15 or anyone,except Mr Creeper500, but I apologized because we had a misunderstanding 17:26:30 Hmm..Stop lying before I hade the bot you used to call me that but I can't remember what wiki but you call me liar 17:26:40 but why are you calling people liars 17:26:45 What the heck 17:27:01 I'm not that person to call someone a liar like that ;~; 17:27:16 I would never do that 17:27:28 Trust me, it's definitely someone else 17:27:35 Stop using the freaking emotions 17:27:39 It can't be me 17:27:46 Yes it is 17:27:51 How? 17:28:09 I remember most of the wikis I've been to so far, I even remember this place 17:28:25 I never call anyone a liar or sock like that 17:28:26 Ditto you know what I wanted to give you chances but you are not ready to change so yet were still enemies goodbye ditto leave 17:28:43 What the, bud, you okay? 17:29:07 Just talk about it, where were you banned/blocked from? 17:29:11 No we are not friends and we never were from the start now get out of here or I kick you 17:29:16 I'm sure I can reason with them 17:29:24 Sigh... 17:29:37 I'm sorry that this happened though 17:29:47 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has joined Special:Chat 17:29:48 Ditto Im not your friend and I never was so go away 17:29:59 or I kick you 17:30:14 ill kick you in 3 seconds 17:30:17 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has left Special:Chat 17:30:20 1 17:30:26 2 17:30:35 3!!! Goodbye Ditto 17:31:09 !updatelogs 17:31:15 FullerHouseFan01: Logs updated (added ~116 to log page). 21:15:23 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 21:16:15 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 2016 06 27